1. Field
This application relates generally to virtual reality ride systems, and, more specifically, to a system in which multiple riders in physical proximity to each other each experiences a virtual ride in a common virtual environment and is provided an individual perspective of the virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality is a computer-simulated environment that can simulate a user's physical presence in real or imaginary environments. A virtual reality environment typically includes visual images displayed either on a computer screen or through stereoscopic (e.g., 3D) displays. The virtual reality environment may also include sound provided through speakers or headphones and force feedback via, for example, a dynamic platform or a vibrating controller or joystick. Applications of virtual reality include medical, gaming, and military environments.
Virtual reality environments involving multiple users typically consist of individuals in remote locations controlling virtual representations of themselves in the virtual environment. In a multi-player online game, for example, each player sits at his own computer and moves within the virtual space through the use of a keyboard, mouse, joystick, or other input device. Some games may allow remote interaction among players via text or voice communication. As such, the players interact solely in the virtual space and through remote communication. Furthermore, the virtual environment is not affected by either the actual or relative physical locations of the players.